Problem: A bin has 8 black balls and 7 white balls.  3 of the balls are drawn at random.  What is the probability of drawing 2 of one color and 1 of the other color?
Answer: The number of ways to draw out 3 balls from 15 is $\binom{15}{3}=455$.  We can choose 2 black balls and 1 white ball in $\binom{8}{2}\binom{7}{1}=196$ ways.  We can pick 1 black ball and 2 white balls in $\binom{8}{1}\binom{7}{2}=168$ ways.  Therefore we have $196+168=364$ ways to satisfy the condition, so the answer is $\dfrac{364}{455}=\boxed{\frac{4}{5}}$.